


I didn't mean to (your sister was right)

by Yachikuro



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Dream Smp, I didn't mean to focus this on romance but here we are, I mean like it's not exactly romance romance?, I'll tag it anyway, Music, Other, Quackity is so underrated in Fanfics, Song - Freeform, Songfic, even tho the first words are i love u but uh hh, first post aaa, how to tag, it can be seen as playful romance/flirting, lyric fanfic, wilbur soot song, your sister was right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yachikuro/pseuds/Yachikuro
Summary: Maybe it could all end. But Quackity knew it couldn't. He also knew that jschlatt realized it long ago.
Relationships: Quackity & Jschlatt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	I didn't mean to (your sister was right)

**Author's Note:**

> AAA okayy soo,, im super nervous posting this :(( I heard this song half an hour ago an just neeeded to write smth with it. I know this I probably reaally ooc but there just isn't enough quackity and jschlatt/quackity content so uh here :')

I thought I couldn't love anymore  
"I loved you, you know"   
Turns out I can't, but not for the same reasons as before  
"Yeah, yeah...I know."   
I use everyone I ever meet  
"I know that I didn't matter to you"   
I can't find the perfect match  
"Then why did you stay?"   
Abuse those I love  
"I liked feeling useful and...and loved"   
While I ostracize the ones who love me  
"I don't love you"   
Back  
"I know."   
On the path of least resistance, I find myself salting the Earth  
"Do you...do you hate me?"   
Every time that I miss you  
"No...yes? I-I don't know..."  
I feel the way you hurt  
"I'm sorry"   
And I don't deserve you  
"H-Huh? You are?"   
You deserve the world  
"I'm not. But I know that you want me to be"   
Though it feels like we were built  
"You play dirty...pumpkin spice"   
From the same dirt  
"Haha...yeah, I guess so."   
I hate to say it  
"You know that we can't fix this"   
But your sister was right  
"Fix what?"   
Don't trust English boys  
"L'Ma- Manberg, us, what happened with Wilbur"   
With far too much free time  
"They had to leave, we- we couldn't keep them here."   
And I hate to say it  
"Stop with the excuses, schlatt."   
But your sister was right  
"Babe, you know I'm-"   
I'm nothing but a problem  
"Just- Stop...Please. You don't have to be play the villain"   
Leave you crying overnight  
"You're joking right, you know me well enough to realize that I don't play that way."   
And I hate to say it  
"Well, it was worth a try wasn't it..."  
But your sister was right  
"I guess so"   
I can't focus on the future only my short sight  
"Is this a goodbye?"   
I hate to say it  
"We both know it is",   
But your sister was right  
"I won't miss you"   
I'm a wanker  
"Yeah, well...What else would I expect from you?"   
Complete wanker  
"Fuck you"   
A fucking waste of time  
"I'll miss you"


End file.
